The Person I've Been Looking For
by mrseligoldsworthy27
Summary: Sam and Rachel. Both left in the dust of the reunion of "The Inn's" just need a shoulder to cry on. Though neither have really talked they find comfort in each other. One-shot unless I'm asked to continue. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I'm like totally shipping Samchel now. They are like my new obsession so I decided to write a one-shot about them. If I get enough reviews then I might continue it though. **

**Just a heads up this is my first Glee fanfiction. It's also my first time writing in 3rd person so I hope it's okay.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee…if I did then Rachel would be with Sam or Puck, Finn and Quinn would be lonely, and Kurt and Blaine would go to McKinley.**

Rachel was walking down the halls of McKinley High close to breaking.

Sam was sitting in the choir room confused and mad at himself for ever getting involved with Quinn in the first place.

Just when Rachel reached the open door to the choir room, where she figured she could be alone and cry, she was hit with a slushie. Red to be exact, probably the hardest one to get out of her now stained reindeer sweater.

Same heard the jocks laughing and looked up with tear stained eyes and saw Rachel standing there soaked in the icy substance. Without really thinking about it he got up grabbed her arm and took her into the girl's bathroom knowing there was a chair in there from when Quinn helped him after he got hit with a dreaded slushie facial.

Rachel looked up once she was safe in the bathroom to see a red eyed Sam standing in front of her. _Has he been crying? _

"Oh umm hello Sam." She said on the brink of tears.

Seeing that she was close to crying, he brought her into a tight hug without saying anything. They just stayed in a each others embrace for a few minutes crying until Rachel looked up at the jock in front of her and all she saw in his eyes was the heartbreak he was feeling, that she was feeling. They hugged once more for another minute or two until Rachel stepped away and looked at Sam and giggled a little.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him. She giggled again before replying.

"I got some slushie on your shirt." She giggled once more, "Sorry." He glanced over to the mirror to see the bright red slushie spread across his light blue shirt. He just laughed and looked back at her and soon they were cracking up.

"Well, let's get you cleaned up before it stains." He finally said after his laughing fit. She walked over to the chair and sat down letting her head fall back. He walked over to her and turned the water on and lightly started getting the chunks of ice out of her hair, remembering the way Quinn did it.

After a few moments of silence Rachel spoke up, "Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked curiously, not getting why he would even consider helping her.

"Because I know that we understand each other. We may not have talked but we're both going through the same thing. Heartbreak." He finished cleaning out her hair and she sat up.

"Thank you Sam. It means more than you think." She smiled lightly at him. "And if it means anything, you are too good for Quinn, you're so sweet and she's such a...bitch." He laughed.

"Yea, I kind of figured that out. And just so you know, you're way to good for Finn, you don't want to be with a douche like him." She chuckled lightly and looked up at him. Neither talked but it wasn't an ackward silence, it was comfortable. They didn't need to say anything because there was nothing to say, they just...understood each other. She looked at her phone and noticed they had skipped their whole last period. _How did time go so fast?_ She thought.

"Well we better leave, we have Glee in a few minutes." She said kind of sadly not only because she knew she was going to have to see Finn and Quinn but also that she wasn't going to have anymore alone time with Sam.

"Umm yea, I guess so." They left the bathroom, both in their slushie stained clothing, and walked to Glee, being the first ones there. They sat next to each other in the first row and without giving it much thought Rachel put her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes, thinking about the days events. Sam looked down at her, brushing away a piece of hair that fell in her face and it was then that he noticed how beautiful Rachel Berry was. There was only one thought going through his head now.

_'She's the person I've been looking for' _

Little did he know is that she was thinking the same thing.

**A/N- I hope you liked it! Review so I know what you think please!**


	2. Sing to Who?

**A/N-Okay so I am freaking so happy right now. You guys are amazing. I got 300 hits in less than 24 hours for this story. You guys are just amazing and you inspire me to keep writing. So since you guys are so incredible I decided to write another chapter for this. **

**Also, I have a great song in mind for Rachel to sing but I don't know if it's going to fit into this chapter because I don't plan I out what I write, I just go with what I'm feeling. But if you have any song suggestions that you would like to hear someone sing in here (It can be anyone in the club) then say it in the reviews. **

**One more thing-Im sorry I haven't updated in like forever but as you will soon learn to know that I suck at updating. I am like the biggest procrastinator ever. It's a curse so I apoligize for furture lack of updates.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee…if I did then Santana and Brittany would get together therefore making Santana break up with Sam and leaving room for Samchel to happen. **

**This starts immediately after Chapter 1 with Rachel and Sam being the first ones in the choir room.**

**(I ALSO HAVE NEWS FOR YOU ALL AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!)**

Mr. Schue walks into the choir room to see Rachel and Sam sitting close to each other, Rachel's eyes are closed and her head is resting on his shoulder while he looking down at her with a small smile on his face. Mr. Schue just shakes his head and turns to write down this weeks assignment.

Everybody comes into the room not really noticing how close Sam and Rachel are sitting except Finn and Quinn. They walk into the choir room and Finn stops dead in his tracks and stares at Rachel and Sam. Quinn on the other hand just sends a nasty look at Rachel and drags a confused Finn to their seats.

"Okay everyone, this week I want you to sing a song to someone about an emotion you're feeling about that person. It can be any song so start brainstorming." Mr. Schue says then turns away to start grading papers.

Everyone started talking to one another about the song ideas they had. Sam turned to Rachel to ask her if they wanted to work on song ideas together but she had the same idea.

"Hey Sam do you want to work on the assignment together?" She asked.

"Yea, that sounds good. I was actually thinking the same thing."

"Cool. Is my house okay? I can drive us there after glee." She asked sounding hopeful that he will say yes so they can spend more time together.

"Yea, that sounds great Ray." He said with a big smile on his face while a small smile graced her face as well. Just then Mr. Schue let them go and they walked down the halls of McKinely to the parking lot in silence, not needing to say anything.

**(At Rachel's House)**

Sam is sitting on Rachel's bed propped up on some stuffed animals while Rachel was looking through songs on her computer.

"So Sam," She started, "I have a few ideas of what song I want to sing but I haven't decided yet? Have you given any thought to you're song choice? Or who you're going to sing it to?"

"Umm no I haven't thought much about it yet. That's why I'm happy that you're helping me with this." Sam's says with a small smile.

"Okay well for now do you think you could help me with my song? This is one of the choices that I want to do. It's sung for Finn by the way." Sam was really hoping it wasn't another song about Rachel trying to get him back. "Just remember this is only one of my choices." She says before she starts singing.

**Those times I waited for you seem so long ago **  
**I wanted you far too much to ever let you go **  
**You know I never got by, "I feel it too" **  
**And I guess I never could stand to lose **  
**It's such a pity to say **

**Goodbye to you **  
**Goodbye to you **

**Could I have loved someone like the one I see in you **  
**I remember the good times baby now, and the bad times too **  
**These last few weeks of holdin' on **  
**The days are dull, the nights are long **  
**Guess it's better to say **

**Goodbye to you **  
**Goodbye to you **  
**Goodbye to you **  
**Goodbye to you **

**'Cause baby it's over now **  
**No need to talk about it **  
**It's not the same **  
**My love for you's just not the same **  
**And my heart, and my heart **  
**And my heart can't stand the strain **  
**And my love, and my love **  
**And my love won't stand the pain **  
**And my heart, and my heart **  
**And my heart can't stand the strain **  
**And my love, and my love **  
**And my love... **

**Goodbye to you **  
**Goodbye to you **  
**Goodbye to you **  
**Goodbye to you **

**Now, could I have loved someone like the one I see in you **  
**Yeah, I remember the good times baby now, and the bad times too **  
**These last few weeks of holdin' on **  
**The days are dull, the nights are long **  
**Guess it's better to say **

**Goodbye to you **  
**Goodbye to you **  
**Goodbye to you **  
**Goodbye to you **

**Goodbye baby **  
**So long, darlin' **  
**Goodbye to you**

Once Rachel finished the song she was out of breath, she was looking down and when she lifted her head she saw Sam had a big smile on his face which made her smile too.

"That was really good Ray, if you don't find a better song then I think you should do that." Sam said.

"Thanks Sam, that means a lot." Just when he was about to say something else the song 'Barbie Girl' started blaring from his phone. Sam looked embarrassed while Rachel just giggled. He picked up the phone and started talking to who she assumed was a family member.

"Brooke just tell Mom that I will be home in 10. Okay, bye." He hung up the phone and looked at Rachel. "Sorry, that was my sister. My mom wants me home."

"Okay. Do you need a ride home or anything?" Rachel asked hoping to spend just a little more time with Sam.

"No that's okay." Rachel's face fell. "I actually live like right down the street so I can walk."

"Oh okay. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Sam." Rachel said standing up from her bed.

"I hope so." Sam said with a wink that made Rachel blush bright red. With that he walked out the door, Rachel fell onto her bed and feel asleep quickly having a night filled with dreams of Sam.

**A/N- Okay so sorry if that wasn't that great. I wrote it a few times because I had different ideas and midway writing this I got another idea so I decided to just use that for the next chapter. So since I already have some of the next chapter planned it should be up faster than this chapter was.**

**Also, my news was that Sam and Rachel are finally getting scenes together. I'm sure if you are as fangirly as I am then most of you have heard this already but yea. It's rumored that Rachel asks Sam to prom and he says no and I'm really hoping that that isn't true because that would suck. Also, I'm going to put some spoilers on this chapter to make up for the lack of update.**

**1) The one and only JESSE ST JAMES will be back for the last 3 episodes to (rumored) apoligize to Rachel and try to win her back. I'm personally a St. Berry fan also so I hope that that actually happens.**

**2) It's rumored that Santana and Karofsky are going to prom together even though he slushied her.**

**3) Blaine will audition for New Directions in Season 3.**

**4) In a picture that Cory Monteith posted on twitter it was of him and Dianna Agron (Quinn) and in the picture she was wearing a crown. This may mean that she wins Prom Queen but I personally think that Lauren is going to win.**

**5) Blaine and Kurt are going to prom together. (I'm sure a lot of you already knew that though)**

**6) April Rhodes is coming back and she is going to sing an original song but I don't remember what it's called at the moment.**

**And Finally 7) The last 2 or 3 (I can't remember how many) episodes are going to be filmed in New York City BITCHESSS!**

**That's it for now.**

**Reviews=Love **


	3. Coming to Terms

**A/N-Oh. My. God. You guys are AMAZING! I seriously like can't even believe you guys. Just freaking Amaze-balls. Haha. So right now this is the only story I'm working on because the rest of my stories are Degrassi fics and I've discontinued all of them for now because I lost intrest in Degrassi fanfic and I didn't know where to go with it so this story has all my attention so that probably means more frequent updates...hopefully. **

**I also got a lot of reviews that Kurt and Karofsky are winning Prom King and Queen but I honestly don't think that that's true. Even if it was then I'm sure that if it got out then Ryan Murphy would change it. He actually fired one of the extras because she was telling spoilers on twitter about the Prom so I doubt that we would know. That's just my opinion though, I could be wrong.**

**Also, the song I used last chapter was 'Goodbye to You' by Scandal. The songs that I use in this chapter will be at the bottom. I also have like so many ideas for the future regarding this story so since I have all of those ideas in mind then the updates should come faster. Remember too, if you have any song suggestions for what you want to hear anyone sing then review and tell me. **

**This is un-betad so all mistakes are mine. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee…if I did then Jesse St. James would be a regular, there would be a Pezberry friendship, and Munro Chambers would be guest starring. (If you don't know who that is he is on Degrassi and also my future husband because I love him. Haha.)**

Rachel walked into school to see the one and only Sam Evans to be leaning on her locker. She started to walk over to him when she saw Finn walking towards him too. She hesitated a little but continued on to her locker.

"Hello Sam, Finn." Rachel said politely.

"Hey Ray," Sam started, "I was just wondering if you wanted to walk to class to-" But Sam was interrupted by Finn.

"Actually Rach, I was hoping that I could walk you to class." He said with that lop-sided grin that used to make her stomach flip.

"That would be wonderful." Rachel said to Sam who smiled in return. She opened her locker to get her books out and noticed that Finn was still standing there. "Don't you have a girlfriend to walk to class, Finn?" Rachel asked as nice as she could. He just looked at her confused then walked away in the direction of Quinn's locker. Rachel closed her locker, smiled at Sam, and started walking down the halls together.

"So, Sam have you thought about what song you want to do?"

"Actually, I just thought of the perfect song." Sam said with a smile. Rachel just looked confused as they walked into Spanish together.

**XxXxXxX**

The day went by quickly for Rachel and it was about a minute away until glee. She hasn't seen Sam since first period so she still didn't know what song she was doing and she didn't have a chance to tell him that she thought of an even better song to sing in glee today.

Rachel walked in, being the first one she sat down in the front row and looked at the lyrics of her song one more time to make sure she had it down.

Soon enough everyone was in the room except for Mr. Schue and Sam. Getting a little worried that something happened to him she was about to text him when he ran into the room and sat next to Rachel.

"Hey." He said a little out of breath from running here. She just smiled a little and looked up as she heard Mr. Schue come in.

"Okay, does anyone have a song that they would like to sing?" He asked. Almost immediately Rachel's hand flew up like usual. He just motioned for her to come up and she did so quickly.

"I would like to dedicated this song to a certain someone," Her eyes went to Finn as she said this, "and it sums up how I'm feeling quite well." She told everyone before she started singing.

**I know I can't take one more step towards you **  
**Cause all that's waiting is regret **  
**And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore? **  
**You lost the love **  
**I loved the most **

**And I learned to live, half-alive **  
**And now you want me one more time **

**Who do you think you are? **  
**Runnin' round leaving scars **  
**Collecting your jar of hearts **  
**And tearing love apart **  
**You're gonna catch a cold **  
**From the ice inside your soul **  
**So don't come back for me **  
**Who do you think you are? **

**I hear you're asking all around **  
**If I am anywhere to be found **  
**But I have grown too strong **  
**To ever fall back in your arms **

**And I learned to live, half-alive **  
**And now you want me one more time **

**Who do you think you are? **  
**Runnin round leaving scars **  
**Collecting your jar of hearts **  
**And tearing love apart **  
**You're gonna catch a cold **  
**From the ice inside your soul **  
**So don't come back for me **  
**Who do you think you are? **

**Dear, it took so long just to feel alright **  
**Remember how to put back the light in my eyes **  
**I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed **  
**Cause you broke all your promises **  
**And now you're back **  
**You don't get to get me back **

**Who do you think you are? **  
**Runnin' round leaving scars **  
**Collecting your jar of hearts **  
**And tearing love apart **  
**You're gonna catch a cold **  
**From the ice inside your soul **  
**So don't come back for me **  
**Don't come back at all **

**And who do you think you are? **  
**Runnin round leaving scars **  
**Collecting your jar of hearts **  
**And tearing love apart **  
**You're gonna catch a cold **  
**From the ice inside your soul **  
**Don't come back for me **  
**Don't come back at all **

**Who do you think you are? **

**Who do you think you are? **

**Who do you think you are?**

As Rachel finished, she looked up to see a pissed looking Finn, Sam with a huge smile on his face, Puck smirking, and everyone clapping loudly.

"That was great Rachel." Mr. Schue said. She took her seat next to Sam wondering who else would sing today. To her suprise Sam raised his hand.

"Mr. Schue I have a song that I would like to sing." Sam said as he walked up to the front of the room. "This song is for Rachel," He said looking at her which made her blush a little. "Whenever I hear this song I think of her and I hope she likes it." He said before the song began.

**Beauty queen of only eighteen**  
**She had some trouble with herself**  
**He was always there to help her**  
**She always belonged to someone else**

**I drove for miles and miles**  
**And wound up at your door**  
**I've had you so many times but somehow**  
**I want more**

**I don't mind spending everyday**  
**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**  
**Look for the girl with the broken smile**  
**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**  
**And she will be loved**  
**She will be loved**

**Tap on my window knock on my door**  
**I want to make you feel beautiful**  
**I know I tend to get so insecure**  
**It doesn't matter anymore**

**It's not always rainbows and butterflies**  
**It's compromise that moves us along, yeah**  
**My heart is full and my door's always open**  
**You can come anytime you want**

**I don't mind spending everyday**  
**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**  
**Look for the girl with the broken smile**  
**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**  
**And she will be loved**  
**And she will be loved**  
**And she will be loved**  
**And she will be loved**

**I know where you hide**  
**Alone in your car**  
**Know all of the things that make you who you are**  
**I know that goodbye means nothing at all**  
**Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**

**Tap on my window knock on my door**  
**I want to make you feel beautiful**

**I don't mind spending everyday**  
**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**  
**Look for the girl with the broken smile**  
**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**  
**And she will be loved**  
**And she will be loved**  
**And she will be loved**  
**And she will be loved**

**Yeah**  
**I don't mind spending everyday**  
**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**Try so hard to say goodbye**

He looked to Rachel as he finished to see a long tear roll down her cheek. She smiled that Rachel Berry smile of hers, got up and hugged Sam, not caring what anyone thought about it.

"That was a really good song choice Sam." Mr. Schue said as Sam and Rachel took their seats. "Anyone else want to go today?" He asked.

Suprisingly, Santana was the one to raise her hand. She walked to the front and took a deep breath, she was visibly nervous. The first thing out of her mouth suprised everyone, well, almost everyone.

"I'm a lesbian." She said, "And I want to dedicate this song to Brittney." The beat of a familiar song started playing and everyone started smiling, pleased with her song choice.

**This was never the way I planned, not my intention**  
**I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion**  
**It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on**  
**I'm curious for you caught my attention**

**I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick**  
**I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it**  
**It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight**  
**I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it**

**No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter**  
**You're my experimental game, just human nature**  
**It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave**  
**My head gets so confused, hard to obey**

**I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick**  
**I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it**  
**It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight**  
**I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it**

**Us girls we are so magical, soft skin, red lips, so kissable**  
**Hard to resist, so touchable, too good to deny it**  
**It ain't no big deal, it's innocent**

**I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick**  
**I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it**  
**It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight**  
**I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it**

As she finished everyone clapped wildly for her, proud that she came to accept her feelings. 

**A/N- Okay so that's the end of the chapter. The songs used were 'Jar of Hearts' by Christina Perri, 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5, and 'I Kissed a Girl' by Katy Perry.**

**Even though I just updated yesterday and I'm updating today doesn't mean that that's going to happen often. I just wanted to make up for the lack of update. **

_**Next Chapter- The 80's.**_

**A/N 2- The reason I'm doing the 80's is because I'm obsessed with the 80's. I was totally born in the wrong time period so I'm actually quite excited to be doing a chapter based around it. You guys will also get a taste of my favorite songs, styles, and movies from the 80's so get ready.**

**One more thing- Each assignment will be at least 2 Chapters long maybe more depending on the drama. :O**

**Reviews=Love**


	4. Movie Marathon Part 1

**A/N- Hey everyone. Sorry if it took me a while to update I just didn't have like anytime recently. I had a dance competition 2 weekends ago and that really set me back because it lasts all weekend and I just finished reading all the stories that were updated yesterday because there was about 30 chapters that I had to go through and I wanted to finish reading those before I updated. Then this weekend was really busy and such so the only reason I had time to update today was because I stayed home from school because I'm sick and I can't talk so I had a lot of time. **

**Also, I have another idea for a Samchel story that I think I want to start so if you guys are interested tell me in the reviews or PM me asking what it's about so I know if I should start writing it or not. **

**Last thing, has anyone else noticed that Sam and Rachel have sat next to each other at least once like every episode since 'Original Songs'? Even the slightest amount of contact they have I get so happy. Haha. I'm just weird like that though. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee, if I did then I would be on the show. **

Rachel walked into the choir room, first as always, and sat down in her normal seat in the front. The next person in was Sam who sat down next to her and gave her a quick smile. She smiled back her 100 watt smile that made Sam's stomach flip. Everyone else started coming in the room and soon the only person they were waiting for was Mr. Schue.

Sam turned to Rachel say they could talk until Mr. Schue got here but when he was about to say something Mr. Schue came in to start the lesson.

"Okay everybody. I know a lot of you say we do a lot of 80's songs but I've decided this weeks assignment is to find a popular 80's song to sing." Everyone audibly groaned. "Come on guys, it will be fun. You can even choose a song that is about the 80's as long as the song has something to do with the 80's then I'm fine with it. So what's everyone's favorite 80's movie?"

Everyone just stared blankly at him.

"You mean you guys have never seen an 80's movie?" Mr. Schue asked.

Everyone just shook their heads no.

"Well, we can't have an 80's assignment unless you guys see some of the best movies of all time. Tomorrow we are all going to meet at my house and have an 80's movie marathon all day. Be there at 8 am and you guys aren't leaving until morning so bring your sleeping bags." Everyone started getting excited about the fact that they are having a glee sleepover. "You guys can go. See you bright and early tomorrow."

**xXxXxXxXx**

Rachel walked into Mr. Schue's house with Sam to see that Finn, Quinn, and Kurt were already there. Mr. Schue moved the couches and the table out of the way so everyone could huddle up on the floor. Rachel and Sam took a seat next to Kurt and started talking about pointless things until everyone else got there.

Once everyone was situated in their seats-Sam was next to Rachel, Rachel next to Kurt, Kurt next to Mercedes, Lauren and Puck huddled a little in front of Sam, then Mike and Tina next to them, Brittany and Santana and Finn and Quinn on the edges of everyone else-Mr. Schue told them the movie order.

"We are going to go in order of my favorite movies ending with my all time favorite. There are ten movies that we are going to watch and the first movie is going to be 'Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure'. It's basically a pointless and fun movie that will make you guys laugh and since it's so early I think it's a good movie to start with to give you guys a pick-up." Mr. Schue said as he hit play and turned the lights off.

In the middle of the movie Sam looked down at Rachel and noticed that they were a lot closer than they were when the movie started. A slight brush crept onto his face when she looked up at him and caught him staring. She blushed to and looked back to the movie with a small smile on her face and he did the same.

Finn on the other hand saw the little moment between Sam and Rachel and didn't like it at all.

**xXxXxXxXx**

As Bill and Ted ended everyone was enjoying theirselves so far. Mr. Schue got up to put the next movie in and then turned to everyone.

"This next movie will be a 3 part series. It's called 'Back To The Future'. This is a great movie and really fun to watch and I know you guys will enjoy all three of them." Mr. Schue said with a smile as he hit play.

Throughout the movie Sam started to really like this McFly kid, he was a cool dude.

**xXxXxXxXx**

So far Sam has liked the first Back to the Future the best even though the other two were pretty epic.

By now, Rachel was snuggled up close to Sam with his arm around her shoulders looking even more cuddly then some of the couples there but they were just really close friends...even though they were both starting to grow feelings for each other.

**A/N- Okay, so the next chapter will be the rest of the movie marathon and maybe some songs. I haven't totally decided yet. **

**So with the recent episodes let me start with 'Prom Queen'-**

**Let's start with the fact that it's my new favorite episode. I have literally watched it about 8 times. I LOVE it sooo much. The Klaine-ness the slight Samchel and the St. Berry. Gah. I died and went to Gleevan. (That's Glee heavan btw.) **

**And then last night's episode was soo freaking sad. I cried when Sue started crying and stuff and I was like Awww and then it showed Rachel and Sam sitting next to each other and I was like Awwwwww. It was sooo good. **

**And next week I'm pumped! But sad at the same time because it's the finale and that means the we have to waaaaaaait. Which is sad. Haha. **

**Finally I just got a tumblr so if you want to follow me you can find me at Samchel-shipper . tumblr . com just take out the spaces. **

**Remember...**

**Reviews=Love**

**Till next time.**


	5. Movie Marathon Part 2

**A/N- Hey. So I'm bored and have nothing to do today so I thought that I would update this glorious story for all you wonderful people. **

**Also, I'm really sorry about the really short update last time. I tend to write these throughout the span of one day so it feels like I'm writing so much more than I actually am. This one will be longer though I promise. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee if I did you guys would know.**

Mr. Schue walked in front of the TV to talk to us to talk about the next movie we were going to watch.

"Okay the next movie we are going to watch is a pretty well known movie. It's called 'Ferris Beuller's Day Off'. It's a fun movie about a teenager skipping school to hang out with his friends and it's over all just a fun movie to watch." With that, he put the movie in and sat back down.

As the movie started Sam looked down at Rachel and couldn't stop the butterflies from forming in his stomach at the close proximity they are in.

Feeling Sam's gaze on her, Rachel looked up to meet Sam's eyes and she smiled at him to which he smiled back. They both turned their attention back to the movie and absentmindedly snuggled closer to each other.

Around the middle of the movie Sam felt someone looking at him so he looked away from the movie to meet Finn's glare. Sam just shook his head not caring why he had the right to be jealous of him and Rachel (even though there isn't anything to be jealous of) and turned his attention back to the movie.

**xXxXxXxXx**

As the credits rolled for Ferris Beuller Sam got to thinking. That one quote kept ringing in his ear, _'Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it.' _He took this quote to heart, if he didn't take a risk in life sometimes he could miss a great oppurtunity. Like, for example, the girl that's laying in his arms. Looking down at her he knows now that he wants her to be his girlfriend and he is going to make it happen, soon.

While Sam was wrapped up in his thoughts, Mr. Schue was talking about the next movie they were going to watch. He faintly heard 'The Goonies' over his thoughts and he figured that's what they are watching.

He watched the movie with interest, enjoying it a lot and as he looked down at Rachel he saw that she enjoyed it too. She had an amused smile on her face as she watched the older brother ride the little pink bicycle.

But soon the movie was over, just like that and Sam was pretty sure that he watched Rachel the whole time instead of the movie.

"Okay everyone, we are half-way done our movie marathon, are you guys enjoying the movies so far?" Everyone cheered and clapped because by the look of it everyone was having a genuine good time just spending time with each other. "Cool, so we are going to have a little lunch break, I ordered some pizza so after they come we can watch the next movie which is going to be 'The Princess Bride.'"

Some people got up to stretch while other chilled on the ground and a few went to go find the bathroom. Rachel let go of Sam, already missing the feeling of being in his arms, and stretched a little. Sam looked up at Rachel and couldn't help but think how adorable she was.

The sound of the doorbell pulled you out of your thoughts as they switched from Rachel being adorable to FOOD. Sam got up from his seat on the ground and ran over to the open pizza box ready to dig in.

He grabbed two pieces then put them on his plate and sat back down devouring his food. He felt kinda bad that Rachel couldn't have any, her being a vegan and all, but it looked like she bought food of her own so that was good. She sat down next to him and ate some vegan food she made and waited for everyone to get adjusted back in their seats before Mr. Schue put in the next movie.

When the movie showed Buttercup having that one line _'I will never love again.' _Rachel wished that she had a love like that, where, without them she couldn't live her life because they are apart of her. She looked up at Sam and smiled slightly. She wanted to be the Buttercup to his Westley. She wanted Sam. Period.

**xXxXxXxXx**

_Since the invention of the kiss there have been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind. The End. _This was Rachel's favorite movie so far. She loved the romantic story and just everything about it. It shows how powerful love truly is. She looks up at Sam and sees that he is already looking down at her and she blushes a little.

"Can you do me a favor?" She asks him.

"Yea, sure."

"Can you throw my plate away for me?" He grabs her plate and stands up and as he is walking past her he whispers something to himself that Rachel barely hears but it sounds some-what like _'As You Wish.'_

"Okay, we only have 3 movies left and these are my top 3 favorite 80's movies and I know you will like them all. The next one we are watching is called 'Stand By Me'. I know you guys will enjoy it." Mr. Schue said smiling as he sat back down at the same time Sam came back from throwing out Rachel's trash. He sat back down and Rachel immediately curled back into him.

As the last scene was playing on the screen Sam looked down at Rachel to see if she enjoyed the movie and he noticed the tears in her eyes. Feeling the gaze on her she looked up as one lone tear fell down her cheek. He reached up and wiped it away with the padding of his thumb. With their intense gaze they felt like they were the only 2 people on earth and as they leaned closer and closer it felt like it too until a tall ass-hole decided to ruin the moment.

"Hey!" He yelled. Rachel and Sam broke their gaze to look at Finn who was glaring at them. "Maybe we should just watch the next movie now." Finn said like he didn't do anything. Mr. Schue nodded and put the next movie in.

"Alright, next we are watching a great movie that is just so great to watch. It's called 'Pretty In Pink' and I know some may consider this a chick flick but even most guys like this movie too." Mr. Schue said as he settled down to watch the next movie.

As the credits rolled Rachel looked up to Sam to tell him something.

"I really liked that movie." Rachel said with a small smile.

"I really did too." Sam said with a smile also gracing his lips. They just stared at each other for a little bit in a comfortable silence until Mr. Schue got up to tell us what the last movie was.

"Okay guys, are you ready for my favorite 80's movie of all time?" We all said 'yes' and cheered. "It's...'The Breakfast Club'. I know you guys will like this movie because I know some of you can really relate to the characters in the movie." Mr. Schue said before hitting play.

At the end all Sam could think of was that one movie that his sister made him watch (which he secretly liked) where that red haired girl is talking about how she wants her life to be like an 80's movie. How she wants Judd Nelson to thrust his fist into the air because he knows he got the girl. Well, Sam would be that guy. He would be that guy for Rachel. He would be the Bender to her Clare, the Blaine to her Andy, the Ferris to her Sloane, he would be the guy that she ends up with.

**A/N- Okay so I don't really like the ending that much just because I wrote it but it didn't save so I had to rewrite it and I hate redoing things so I kind of rushed through it. **

**Also, over the weekend on Encore they had a 'Big 80's Weekend' where they showed 37 80's movies and of course I watched it. And I watched the movie 'Some Kind Of Wonderful' and I haven't seen it before that because if I did it would have definately been in the story because it's now one of my favorites. I LOVE it. So I'm thinking of having like Rachel and Sam watch it by themselves because if I did that then I know what I would do for the ending of this story. So tell me if you want me to do that. **

**There will also be singing in the next chapter I promise!**

**Reviews=Love**


	6. In Love With the 80

**A/N- Ahh…I'm soo soo soo soo soo sorry for not updating sooner! I finally am finished with middle school and it's now summer and I thought that I would have more time to write but I've actually been more busy. So yah….it's not that great an excuse and I'm sorry again. I also wanted to update this before I go to camp in 8 days! (I'm really excited, it's the best part of my summer. Haha.)**

**Warning-This chapter contains some Quick but they won't make an appearance often in this story.**

**Also, if you are a reader of my Degrassi stories then you know that I kind of, sort of, stopped updating them a really long time ago. I was thinking about just deleting them all together because I got bored of Degrassi fanfic and moved to Glee. Lately though, I've been getting messages or reviews telling me to continue my stories and update them so if you read them then I will tell you now that I will be hopefully updating Falling Deep (Eclare story) and Love Is In The Air (Allam story) soon….i hope. I have also listed So What Did I Miss as complete and have deleted Can They Handle It? Because I didn't like that one…so yea. ****that is all. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee if I did then no one will watch it because I'm not that talented. Haha.**

**(I'm starting this off to Monday because I didn't really want to write the waking up scene and the leaving because it would be pretty boring but it will be mentioned.)**

Rachel walked into school on Monday feeling great. After the movie marathon, she feel asleep in Sam's arms and woke up the same way and she couldn't help but think that she never felt more safe then when she was in Sam's arms.

She went over to her locker and got some books out when her eyes were covered.

"Guess who?" Was whispered in her ear.

"Hello Samuel." She said with a smile gracing her lips and as his hands dropped and she turned around.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked her.

"Because I know your voice." She said matter-of-factly. He just smiled and asked her if he could walk her to class which she, of course, accepted.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Sam walked into Glee that day ready to sing one of his favorite songs ever. He sat down in the front in the seat next to where Rachel usually sat. A few minutes later Rachel came in and sat down next to Sam and sent him a quick smile before Mr. Schue started talking.

"Alright everyone, I know we had a fun weekend but, I hope you all still had time to prepare a song. So, who wants to go first?" Sam raised his hand and Mr. Schue called him up to the front.

"This song is one of my favorites. It isn't an 80's song but it is about the 80's and it's just a fun upbeat song that always puts me in a good mood. So yeah.." Sam said as the music started.

**So it was jeremy in 1983**  
**in his ocean pacific t**  
**who got a bloody knee**  
**on his skateboard**  
**in the half pipe**  
**in the backyard**  
**that tuesday night**

**and i'm only gonna pierce my left ear**  
**and i've been working on this mustache all summer long**  
**and my favorite band will always be tears for fears**  
**and i'm gonna wear a pink tux to the prom**

**cutting class through the first floor window**  
**he's driving fast cause he never did a thing slow**  
**and i look up to my big bro**  
**cause in the 80's all the ladies grabbed his hand and couldn't let go**

**and i'm only gonna pierce my left ear**  
**and i've been working on this mustache all summer long**  
**and my favorite band will always be tears for fears**  
**and i'm gonna wear a pink tux to the prom (a pink tux to the prom)**

**doo doo, doo doo doo**  
**pink tux to the prom**  
**doo doo, doo doo doo**  
**pink tux to the prom**

**i am gonna wear a pink tux to the prom**  
**live without a care...what could possibly go wrong?**

**when you're president of the breakfast club**  
**and you're not hesitant to fall in love (to fall in love)**  
**to throw it away to fall in love with the 80's**

**i am gonna wear a pink tux to the prom**  
**live without a care...what could possibly go wrong?**  
**i am gonna wear a pink tux to the prom**  
**live without a care...**  
**cause you threw it away to fall in love with the 80's**

**doo doo, doo doo**  
**doo doo, doo doo**  
**doo doo, doo doo**

Sam finished his song and everyone applauded. He smiled and sat back down next to Rachel as Mr. Schue took the floor again.

"That was really great Sam, it really summed up what the 80's were all about." He said with a smile. "Now, does anyone else have a song that they would like to perform?" He asked.

Puck raised his hand and jumped to the front of the room. "This song is dedicated to Quinn. It's kind of my way of saying that," He paused (Rachel would say for dramatic affect.) "I still love you." She blushed and smiled like a Cheshire Cat as the song started playing.

**I got my first real six-string  
Bought it at the five-and-dime  
Played 'til my fingers bled  
It was summer of '69**

Me and some guys from school  
Had a Band and we tried real hard  
Jimmy quit and Jody got married  
I shoulda known we'd never get far

Oh when I look back now  
That summer seems to last forever  
And if I had the choice  
Ya - I'd always wanna be there  
Those were the best days of my life

Ain't no use in complainin'  
When you got a job to do  
Spent my evenin's down at the drive in  
And that's when I met you

Standin on your mama's porch  
You told me that you'd wait forever  
Oh and when you held my hand  
I knew that it was now or never  
Those were the best days of my life

**Back in Summer of '69**

Man we were killin' time  
We were young and restless  
We needed to unwind  
I guess nothin' can last forever, forever, no

And now the times are changin'  
Look at everything that's come and gone  
Sometimes when I play that old six-string  
I think about ya wonder what went wrong

Standin' on your mama's porch  
You told me it would last forever  
Oh the way you held my hand  
I knew that it was now or never  
Those were the best days of my life

Back in summer of '69

The minute Puck finished his song, Quinn was out of her seat and kissing him. She broke up with Finn on Sunday since he couldn't keep his eyes off of Rachel at the marathon and she never stopped loving Puck anyway.

By that time Glee was finished for the day and everyone started filing out. Sam and Rachel were walking down the hallway side by side when she got a phone call.

Sam just watched Rachel talk on the phone not paying attention to the conversation that her and whoever was on the other line was having and only snapped out of it when he saw her close her phone.

"That was Kurt, he was wondering if I wanted to get coffee with him and Blaine. Do you want to join us?" She asked him a little shyly. Sam just nodded his head and they made their way to her car and drove off to the Lima Bean.

**A/N- I know it was short and really bad especially for the wait that I put on you and I'm sorry but next chapter is better I promise. I'll give you a little hint of what's coming-**

**Sam stares at Rachel really obviously and Kurt and (possibly) Blaine notice something...you can probably guess what.**

**I haven't totally thought it out fully yet obviously. Haha.**

**Next chapter there is going to be Rachel's 80's song and a group number so yay for that. It will hopefully be up either between today and next Saturday or not until like mid-August. Sorry. Hopefully it will be sometime this week if I'm not to busy. **

**follow me on tumblr and tell me if you are a reader too because I will follow back. :) samchel-shipper . tumblr . com (take out the spaces.)**

**The songs used in this chapter were**

**In Love With The 80's (Pink Tux to the Prom)-Relient K (My personal favorite song like ever.)**

**Summer of '69-Bryan Adams also covered by Bowling For Soup but the original is better. (In my opinion)**

**Reviews=Love**


	7. Some Kind of Wonderful

**A/N- Wow. 4 months. You guys must seriously hate me. I would. I'm sorry I took so long but I had a busy summer and it's my first year of high school and it's just been a lot. Plus, my mom threw out my notebook which had all the song ideas for this story in it so that's pushed me back. **

**I know there's no excuse but forgive me, please?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee. If I did then Damian would be a regular. **

On the drive to the Lima Bean, Sam would take a glance at Rachel every so often and everytime he did he would smile a little. After 5 minutes of driving and multiple glances, Rachel looked over to Sam while he was looking at her and he looked down at his lap quickly, while she looked back at the road blushing. After another minute or so, of only the sound of the radio filling the car, they parked in front of the Lima Bean. They got out of the car and walked into the coffee shop and got in line to order their drinks while also looking around the shop for Kurt and Blaine.

"I found them." Rachel said suddenly and pointed over to a table near the back where, indeed, the two boys were sitting, drinking their coffee.

After recieving their coffee's, they made their way over to the two boys, said their hello's, and sat down. Rachel across from Kurt and Sam across from Blaine.

"Hello Sam. Rachel didn't tell me you were joining us today." Kurt said kindly to Sam who just smiled and explained that he was with Rachel when she got the call.

"Alright, well, down to business. Is there any new gossip that I need to know about?" Kurt asked the two.

"Noah and Quinn are back together." Rachel told him.

"How did that happen?" Rachel told him the whole story from the 'I still love you' to the kiss that was still going on when they left. "Awww!" Was Kurt's only reply.

After telling Kurt what happened, Rachel and Kurt started a deep conversation about they're favorite Broadway shows, but Sam didn't listen, he was to busy staring at Rachel. He loved how she looked when she talked about something she was passionate about. How her eyes would sparkle a little more, how she couldn't help a tiny smile coming onto her face, Sam thought it was adorable. (But he would never admit it because you're not supposed to think of your friend that way.)

No one really noticed how quiet Blaine was being though. Blaine's always been a very observant person, every since he was a child, he's great a reading people. He knows body language and facial expressions and everything of that nature, that's why he knows that Sam has a thing for Rachel. It was quite obvious really, he was blatantly staring at her, with his head resting on his hand and his body facing slightly towards her, he's almost positive the only reason Kurt didn't notice was because he was to involved in his conversation with Rachel.

"Excuse me boys, I have to use the restroom. I'll be right back." Rachel said while standing up and walking away. Blaine knew this was the time to ask Sam about his feelings, even though he was pretty sure what the answer would be.

"So, Sam," he started, "how long have you and Rachel been friends?"

"Not very long." Sam said nonchalantly.

"Well how long have you had feelings for her?"

Sam started choking a little on his coffee that he just took a sip off. He put it down and looked up at Blaine with a blush rising onto his face. "E-Excuse me?"

"Come on, Sam. Don't play dumb, I see the way you look at her. Just admit it." Blaine pushed. Kurt watched Sam look down for a few seconds, then look back up at Blaine and say, "Since I helped her clean off a slushie."

"Well, are you gonna do anything about it?" Kurt asked Sam, but before he could respong Rachel came back to the table and sat down asking them what they were talking about.

"Nothing." Sam said a little to quickly and Kurt and Blaine just chuckled lightly.

"We have to go Rach. I'll call you tonight, okay?" Kurt said to Rachel before they all said their goodbyes. Kurt and Blaine drove off in Blaine's car while Sam and Rachel left in Rachel's.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Sam and Rachel ended up at Sam's house, in his living room, after they left the Lima Bean. They decided to watch a movie, the problem was deciding on what movie.

"Why can't we watch Funny Girl?" Rachel asked.

"Because I don't have funny girl." Sam insisted. But Rachel would tell him that 'Everyone owns Funny Girl, Samuel. It's a classic.'

After about 10 minutes of fighting over which movie to watch, Sam got an idea. "How about we watch an 80's movie? Ya know, in honor of this week's assignment. My mom has a bunch of them and the one I'm thinking of is one that we didn't see over the weekend." She thinks about it for a few moments and then agrees and he gets up to get the movie and put it in the DVD player. He walks back over to the couch and sits down next to Rachel, close enough that their legs are touching.

The opening scene for the movie Some King of Wonderful comes on and Rachel already seems pretty interested in the movie. Leaning into Sam a little more, she has all her focus on Keith and Watts walking into school.

About halfway into the movie, Sam's mom walks in the door to find the two on the couch watching the movie. She says hello quietly to Sam, not wanting to disturb them, but Rachel looks over and immediately getting up to introduce herself. Sam pauses the movie to go stand next to her.

"Hello, Mrs. Evans. My name is Rachel Berry. I'm Sam's friend." She says smiling while shaking the blonde women's hand.

Sam's mom smiles back before saying, "Oh please, call me Annie. I didn't know Sam had such pretty friends." Rachel just beams at her more while Sam blushes a little. "I'll let you too get back to you're movie. Rachel, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"That would be wonderful Mrs. E-I mean, Annie." Rachel says, still smiling. Sam couldn't help but stare at her and think about how pretty she is when she smiled. Sam's mom looked at her son, who was looking at Rachel, shook her head, patted Sam on the arm so he would look at her, and winked before walking out of the room.

They walked back over to the couch and sat back down to finish their movie.

**xXxXxXxXx**

After the movie, and meeting Sam's dad who got back from work right as Keith said the line _'You look good, wearing my future.', _they all sat down for dinner. Rachel and Sam next to each other, Rachel across from his mom and Sam across from his dad.

"So how do you two know each other?" Sam's dad, Dennis, asked the two.

"We're in Glee Club together." Sam answered, "Rachel's the lead." He explained while glancing at Rachel quickly.

"We would love to hear you sing sometime." Annie told her and Rachel told her, anytime.

After the nice dinner, it was about 8:30, and Sam walked Rachel to her car as it was a school night and he still had homework to do. "Tonight was fun." She told him.

"Yeah, it was. My parents love you."

"Well, I'm glad." Rachel beamed. "Goodbye Samuel." She said before kissing him on the cheek, getting into her car, and driving away before Sam could even register what happened. He touched his cheek where she kissed it and could still feel her lips.

When he walked back inside his parents asked him why he had such a big smile on his face, he told them no reason, before going upstairs and finishing his homework.

That night he dreamed of what it would be like to really kiss Rachel.

**xXxXxXxXx**

The next day at school, a Tuesday, Rachel was going to perform her song in Glee. After going through the day, with only Sam on her mind, she was anxious to see him in Glee, even though they shared a few classes together.

When she walked into the room, Sam was already in there, with a seat saved for her in the front row. She smiled at him as she sat down and they absentmindedly chatted while the rest of the Glee clubbers came into the room.

About five minutes after everyone was in the room Mr. Schue walked in. "Does anyone have a song that they would like to perform for us today?" Almost immediately Rachel raised her hand. Sam gestured for her to come up and she excitedly walked to the front of the room.

"This is my favorite 80's song and I hope you all enjoy it." Rachel said, right before she started her song.

**I come home in the morning light**

**My mother says when you gonna live your life right**

**Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones**

**And girls they want to have fun**

**Oh girls just want to have fun**

**The phone rings in the middle of the night**

**My father yells what you gonna do with your life**

**Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one**

**But girls they want to have fun**

**Oh girls just want to have—**

**That's all they really want**

**Some fun**

**When the working day is done**

**Girls- they want to have fun**

**Oh girls just want to have fun**

**Some boys take a beautiful gir**

**lAnd hide her away from the rest of the world**

**I want to be the one to walk in the sun**

**Oh girls they want to have fun**

**Oh girls just want to have**

**That's all they really want**

**Some fun**

**When the working day is done**

**Girls-they want to have fun**

**Oh girls just want to have fun,**

**They want to have fun,**

**They want to have fun...**

Everyone applauded after Rachel was finished, but Sam was, by far, clapping the loudest and smiling the biggest. She walked back over to her seat next to Sam, sat down, looked at him, and she knew then that she didn't know how much longer she could hide her feelings for him.

**A/N-I hope you liked it. I'm sorry again that it took so long. **

**If you're interested in following me on tumblr my URL is living-an-awestruck-life . tumblr . com (take out the spaces.)**

**And in case you guys wanted to know what Sam's parents look like, I pictured his mom as Kristen Wiig and I didn't really have anyone in mind for his dad. **

**Thanks for reading. :)**

**Reviews=Love**


	8. Author's Note

**Hi everybody. I know you all probably hate me for not updating in like forever. I've kind of lost interest in Samchel at the moment and I can't really find any inspiration for them so I'll be putting this story in hiatus for now. I don't know if I will pick it up again so if you are interested in taking it over then you can PM me.**

**Again, I'm sorry I've just been having some shit going on and haven't really had inspiration to update.**

**-Erin**


End file.
